User talk:64.202.61.10
Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Underpass Hidden chest page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Claptrap (Talk) 22:37, May 3, 2010 to SinisterNobody why can you not sign up for an account here? blocked? banned? prior misdeeds? care to enter arbitration? 10:10, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :no, no, no and no. sorry to mix you up SN. i thought maybe you or a housemate might have been blocked. i didnt even think of a work based editor (more fool me). were good, truly. i just didnt want someone who wants an account not to get it. from work is fine and i wont even tip off the boss. youll have to watch out for fry though, he gets jealous cuz hes gotta use his phone to glean the wiki on company time. 10:52, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : :Ahh i see, thank you gotta say bud you have some of the best comments on this site, and if i messed up your talk page a thousand pardons, look under are you a doctor question, man you scared me, this is my tuesday nights, checking out BL wiki to get some wisdom and some laughs OP no worries. - Dr. F Orion I'm working on your gun as we speak, but having a few problems with the base code from Dr. F's page. When I fire, it fires 3 shock projectiles, but they often dont land where you aim while no-scoping. I've had the bullets land behind me. AtlasSoldier 23:18, September 9, 2010 (UTC) atlas is on a time out. you may find him on the irc @ Borderlands Wiki IRC (use freenode) 11:37, October 3, 2010 (UTC) high damage 6 shot Defiler Where you the one that was looking for A high damage 6 shot defiler a while back? I found one lvl 60, 706 dmg, 93.6 acc, 3.9 scope, 1.9 f.r. If so leave a message on my talk page and we can set up a trade. just looking for a serpens of average stats, or over 206 dmg, high f.r. hellfire. or maybe make an offer.Veggienater 20:38, September 11, 2010 (UTC) About Undead Nightmare You select the DLC from the main menu, so you're pretty much starting a new game. Ammo in my opinion is not that hard to come by, in fact in the Repeater, Shotgun, and Revolver categories there are plenty of times where you'll have over 100 bullets of each. Pistol, Sniper, and Rifle on the other hand seem to be a little more scarce, I should mention, when you start out, you will be running dangerously low, though. It's got a fairly good amount of playtime, well more than you'd expect for a DLC, I think I've been playing for at least 10 hours, and still haven't completed the third story mission. (It has tons of sidequests, towns to save, and others.) The Four horses, and other mythical creatures (I won't spoil it for you) That you can tame are extremely amazing and definitely worth the time to find. It's no where near as bad as Silent HIll or Resident Evil in the ammo department. It's a lot more humorous and off the wall than the core game, there's not really gut busting scenes in it, but there are times that will probably make you laugh. Although it's the same exact map, everything has changed, and with the addition of all the zombies, the horses, mythical creatures, and just totally insane things to hunt, you'll probably spend hours just running around the map searching for stuff to discover. I should probably also mention, back on the ammo topic: Money is useless in this apocalyptic world, and payment for helping, deeds, etc. is now ammo instead. Lastly, honor and fame is totally nonexistant, and evil crimes won't decrease your honor anymore, so if you see someone who looks like they may have ammo, or a shiny gun you want, you won't desecrate your good name in taking them out. ;) All in all, it is a great DLC filled with hours upon hours of gameplay, if you don't just fly through the main storyline and you're up for some exploring. I honestly think it's well worth $10. Abyss Raider 01:36, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Undead Nightmare Your welcome, and it's good sized, just shy of 2 GB. Abyss Raider 17:23, November 3, 2010 (UTC)